sonic_fan_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (マリオ&ソニック AT 東京オリンピック Mario & Sonikku AT Tokyo Orinpikku?, lit. "Mario & Sonic at the Tokyo Olympics") is the sixth installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is a crossover sports and party game based on the real-world Summer Olympics in 2020, which will take place in Tokyo, Japan. It is set to be released during the Winter of 2019 on the Nintendo Switch. An arcade version is also set to be released in 2020. Gameplay Like the previous entries in the Mario & Sonic series, Mario & Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games is designed to be a sports game whose cast consists of a crossover of characters from Nintendo's Super Mario franchise and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog series. The Nintendo Switch version will feature compatibility with the system's Joy-Con controllers. Artworks 'Team Mario: Renders 3D' MSOGT_Mario_Karate.png|Mario MSOGT_Luigi_Badminton.png|Luigi MSOGT_Peach_Equestrian.png|Princess Peach MSOGT_Daisy_Table_Tennis.png|Princess Daisy MSOGT_Yoshi_Archery.png|Yoshi MSOGT_Donkey_Kong_Boxing.png|Donkey Kong MSOGT_Wario_Football.png|Wario MSOGT_Waluigi_Hurdles.png|Waluigi MSOGT_BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. MSOGT_Bowser_Discus.png|Bowser MSOGT_Toad.png|Toad 'Team Sonic: Renders 3D' MSOGT_Sonic_Skateboarding.png|Sonic the Hedgehog MSOGT_Tails_Surfboarding.png|Miles "Tails" Prower MSOGT_Amy_Gymnastics.png|Amy Rose MSOGT_Blaze_Swimming.png|Blaze the Cat MSOGT_Knuckles_Rock_Climbing.png|Knuckles the Echidna MSOGT_Silver_Paddle.png|Silver the Hedgehog MSOGT_Shadow_Jumping.png|Shadow the Hedgehog MSOGT_Vector_Rugby.png|Vector the Crocodile MSOGT_Metal_Sonic_Javelin.png|Metal Sonic MSOGT_Dr._Eggman_Fencing.png|Dr. Eggman MSOGT_Cream_Charart.png|Cream the Rabbit MSOGT_Chao.png|Cheese the Chao Characters 'Playable Characters' 'Team Mario' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Bowser 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman 'Non-Playable Characters' *Animals *Flickies *Peckies *Chao *Neutral *Charmy Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Cubot *Goombas *Koopa Troopa *Orbot *Shy Guy *Toads 2020 Events 'Olympic Events' *100m Dash *100m Freestyle *110m Hurdles *4 x 100m Relay *Archery *Badminton - Doubles *Boxing *Canoeing *Discus Throw *Equestrian *Fencing *Floor Gymnastics *Gymnastics - Floor Exercise *Football *Javelin Throw *Karate - Kumite *Rugby Sevens *Skateboarding - Park *Sport Climbing *Surfing - Shortboard *Table Tennis *Triple Jump 'Dream Events' *Dream Karate *Dream Racing *Dream Shooting '1964 Events' *10m Platform *100m *400m Hurdles *Canoe *Judo *Long Jump *Marathon *Shooting *Vault *Volleyball Videos 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020/Voice Sounds Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Super Mario Bros. & Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games